


A Wide Range Of Sweets

by Ghosti_Gabalia



Series: Ladies In Red [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bakery, Carmen has a sweet tooth, Fluff, Gen, Interaction, Pastries, Small Talk, request, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosti_Gabalia/pseuds/Ghosti_Gabalia
Summary: Player recommends Carmen the best bakery near by, the Depain-Cheng's.Marinette comes face to face with Carmen again.





	A Wide Range Of Sweets

Paris’s roads, perfect concrete effortlessly spread out for miles sitting along dreadfully thin roads.

Carmen pulled her hood tighter around her face as a chill swept through the street. She hazily stared at the sunset. A warm shade of pink blanketed the sky which was accompanied by a tawny orange. The fleeting sun drawing out every shadow. Couples and friend groups scattered in small amounts around town. Carmen passed apartments and occasional abandoned businesses with graffiti littered on the windows.

The woman stopped outside of a local bakery, the Dupain-Cheng’s. It was a recommendation from Player, he had searched up several restaurants and cafes in the area. This one had quite a reputation; making pastries for the mayor himself for starters.

Carmen gazed at the variety of pastries displayed through the windows. The variety of sweets made her mouth water; fresh, crisp donuts and croissants were delicately placed on the stand; breads of inordinate shapes and sizes lay thick and fluffy looking; Cakes big and small and of every flavour. She had to go in.

Carmen pulled her crimson hoodie down and flung the door open, the bell above the door ringing and startling the employee behind the counter. She barely focused on the only person in the room as the fresh flood of smells circled her.

‘’Uh- Hi!’’ The girl behind the counter squeaked. Carmen snapped her gaze towards her, she was a petite girl with pigtails; awfully young to be running this place alone.

‘’Hello.’’ Carmen smiled as she stepped closer to the counter. ‘’How are you?’’

‘’Oh! I’m fine, thank you,’’ The girl seemed caught off guard by her presence but smiled nonetheless. ‘’How can I help you, madam?’’

Madam. Carmen had rarely ever been called that before, she liked the ring of it. ‘’Say, you mind if I get a few shelves worth?’’ Carmen pointed at the shelves littered breads, cakes, donuts, croissants and other pastries she couldn't name. She had to bring plenty back to Zack and Ivy.

The girl blinked. ‘’The entirety of those shelves?’’

‘’Of course.’’

‘’Are you sure you have the cash for that?’’ The girl cocked her head slightly, not fully believing her.

Carmen pulled out a credit card and several lumps of cash from her pocket. ‘’Do you accept both?’’

The ravenette gaped at her. Before quickly nodding and scurrying off with a small metal paddle and a several bags in hand.

Carme drummed her fingers on the counter. ‘’Sooo, you run this place alone?’’

The girl continued to shuffle through the shelves. ‘’No, It’s my parents bakery. I look after it while their away.’’

Carmen nodded, ‘’Do you get a lot of business around here?’’

‘’It’s mixed,’’ The girl shrugged, back turned to Carmen. ‘’It’s more common on busy weekdays in early mornings and afternoons.’’

Carmen nodded. ‘’I hear this place got commissioned by the Mayor on Heroes day, that true?’’

‘’Oh! Of course! Mayor Bourgeois and his  _darling_ daughter like to stop by.’’

Carmen suppressed a giggle at the girl’s evident distaste for the Mayor’s daughter. She couldn't blame her, she’d heard terrible things about her. ‘’Ah, the Mayor’s daughter, what's she like?’’

The girl rolled her eyes. ‘’Don’t get me started, she’s horrible.’’

‘’She can’t be that bad.’’

‘’I’ve been going to school with her for four years, believe me.’’

‘’Are you friends with her?’’

‘’She’s always picking on me or other students.’’ The girl huffed. ‘’Not to mention the Queen Bee incident.’’ The last part was a mumble. Carmen remembered watching it on the news, _**Mayor’s daughter tries to derail a train!!!**_ And several other incidents revolving the following Akuma's.

The girl walked back behind the counter, with four large heavy bags in a basket. She placed the basket on the counter. The girls fingers flew across the cash register, she’d done it a million times before.

The cash register froze and the girl suppressed a groaned. She sighed. ‘’Sorry, it’ll be a moment.’’

‘’Of course, don’t worry.’’

The girl chuckled. ‘’Y’know, I’ve never had someone order so much, besides the Mayor, of course.’’ The girl grinned at her. ‘’Are you here on business?’’

Carmen waved her hand dismissively. ‘’Uh- Yeah, something like that.’’

‘’What do you work as?’’ The question in itself was only mildly intrusive. The girl tried to sound casual but Carmen couldn’t help but shake the odd sense behind the girl’s eyes. Speaking of her eyes, Carmen recognized the large, bluebell eyes from somewhere. She couldn’t remember where exactly.

‘’Have we met before?’’ Carmen changed the subject. ‘’You seem familiar.’’

The girl seemed to look nervous. ‘’Ah- no, I don’t think so?’’ Carmen eyed her. She was way too young to be in V.I.L.E’s program, they learned their lesson about advanced placements anyway.

Carmen sighed and let it slide. Her parents owned a well-known enough bakery, maybe she saw her on the news briefly.

Silence filled the room, it wasn’t heavy or awkward but it still seemed... wrong. Carmen’s eyes drifted around the room absentmindedly. She gazed at the now-empty shelves, the kitchen behind the counter, and the few pasties left on the shelves,

The cash register dinged, alerting the attention of both girls. ‘’Oh! Your total is 150€?’’ The black haired girl look up at her nervously.

Carmen pulled out her wad of bills and placed it on the counter. ‘’Keep the change.’’ And with that, Carmen hoisted up the basket, swaying from the weight.

Carmen grunted. ‘’Geez, you really lifted this?’’

The girl chuckled and wished her a good day while Carmen left.

‘’I’m Marinette by the way!’’ The girl called out to Carmen, who was nearly out the door.

‘’Call me Carmen!’’ The woman in red yelled back as she continued to walk out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a continuation of my last fic, ''Maybe not all thieves are bad''.  
> Let me know if there are any errors, I hope you enjoyed.  
> [Part two of a ongoing mini series.]


End file.
